User talk:Davy Darkwash1667
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best source for Pirates online. Thank ye for yer edit on th' User:Davy Darkwash1667 page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. *For other helpful information and rules for this wiki visit our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- Dentface (Talk) 23:27, September 4, 2011 Fair Winds Davy - Your enthusiasm is appreciated, but please make certain that your edits are factual and serve to improve the pages, and that they do not simply express opinions. You may wish to review the FAQ page referenced above. Thank you for trying to help to make the wiki better. 07:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Test To join test server you have to have a clean ban record, meaning you have never been suspended from the game. You must also have unlimited access to join. Click here for the signup form for test! If you do fit into their requirements there is still a small chance you will get a reply at all, as they get tons and tons of them a day. If you get a reply, however, don't expect one until 2-5 months from now. --''Dent--Talk'' 15:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You have to be patient and wait, I didn't get accepted until 2 years after I asked. --''Dent--Talk'' 15:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Calm down, please talk in a civilized manner. To apply click here and log in. Then an application will be automatically sent to POTCO. --''Dent--Talk'' 15:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Hey there Davy its me George, Just wanted to say high and also let you know that I dont play POTCO anymore, Well anyways have fun in the game! Scoundrel What is that article you're working on? Is it a guide of some sort? We have articles on Scoundrel of the Seas. If you're making a guide or How To item, thats fine - but any vanity items may end up getting removed Eliza T. Creststeel 14:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Follow up - I was assuming so, Davy. But I wanted to check. Eliza T. Creststeel 15:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Friending In Game I would love to go on, mate. But, I'm at my job for the next 7 hours. I will be home later. I realize the time difference may make this a problem. Maybe we can work out something tonight or I could maybe meet you before work tomorrow. Eliza T. Creststeel 15:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Which Pictures? --''Dent--Talk'' 16:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) On your user page, I guess. I think the Lost Sword Page has a sufficient amount of pictures currently. --''Dent--Talk'' 16:34, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Glitches aren't relevant to Game Play, however I can put your glitch on the Glitches page if you want :) --''Dent--Talk'' 16:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Davy - In answer to your question, I removed your recent edit to Curse of the Muertos Moon because the thumbnail image you added 1) obscured a portion of the text (on the computer I was using, anyway), 2) we try to avoid using thumb images whenever possible, 3) your edit replaced a valid hyperlink with a bad link. Overall, it did not improve the page, but instead made it less attractive (to me, anyway). So, no real mistake on your part, other than the link, more a matter of aesthetics. 16:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I need a place to train. I am a Level 20 Cutlass. I need good enemies to kill. The Interface of the Website is Glitchy like that. It usually happens once in awhile. Its perfectly normal, nothing to worry about :) --''Dent--Talk'' 19:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Color codes Here are some examples to look at. NickyLinneaTalk List of color codes: http://html-color-codes.info/ Blue Text BlueText Background Color Background Color Coloring text Coloring text